Lobivia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character by InterGalacticFly. Don't steal him or... Or I'll eat all your candy! WIP Appearance Lobivia is a sharp and lean dragon. His tall neck gives him the majority of his height. His father was a skywing-nighwing hybrid while his mother was a pure blooded sandwing dragoness. This strange combination has lead to him having what many think of as a charming coloration. His first layer of scales is a soft orange color that appears on his face, legs, back and tail. Lobivia's face has a more nightwing-ish appearance. His eyes are a pale grey that tend to reflect the light around him. His nightwing beak and temples are a tan-beige. His sail is a muted gold and goes directly down his spine. Lobivia's neck has a scaling again, similar to a nightwing. It is a light reddish brown color. His underbelly is maroon in appearance. When his reddish brown color goes down his body it becomes stripped with beige and ends at an almost black maroon tail barb. Lobivia's wings are a citrus orange color with a gradient of sunset yellow. He usually wears only a golden neck brace and a single ear containing a large golden hoop earring ending with a ruby, not to mention the tiny bling earring slightly above that. Personality Lobivia is a quirky charmer. He speaks in a care-free slang that expresses his feelings in a bright filter. He can make anything sound joyful and wondrous, and his humor is always ripe and exaggerated. Lobivia's eyes are always twinkling with excitement after finding something new and original. He enjoys making up crazy and interesting acts and performances. He has had a few extremely daring ideas (as in spinning hoops of fire and wing-pinned tight rope walks) but if the performer is unsuited to the thought he is completely OK with them trashing his idea. He has many friends and is a very extroverted dragon, and he can get really lonely or bored at times when he's alone. He doesn't like being alone in his little room and instead when preparing for a circus performance, wanders around being chatty and nit picky (sometimes really irritating his more solitary performers). Though, I wouldn't say he cares about what others think of him. When his circus is on the move he tends to stray from the group as they camp at night. This can cause him to wander about towns and cities a lot, usually getting himself lost or in trouble with the locals. This can happen quite rapidly due to the fact that he tends to wander or go where he doesn't belong. He's a pretty forever young sort of dude. He's a good leader not really in the sense of stoic seriousness, instead he's more of an inspiring charismatic guy. He is also good at planning things like the perfect opening to an act or a well though out exiting line, even ordering performances in a perfect story based progression. This is really the only reason he's in charge excluding the fact that he started the circus in the first place (with the help from some of his closer friends of course). History Wip. He presently lives in his caravan group of freaks and weirdos operating his circus. He stops at villages and towns now and again but usually has seasonal routes with places that he goes to every year or two. Trivia *He tries helping others with their insecurity problems but really only tells them "Be yourself." In 70 different way's *His tail stinger has completely no venom in it but he likes to pretend it does *If he lived in the present world he'd probably make memes in his free time *He has basically 90 different outfits... 20% being cosplay related. *I just now notice that he kinda looks like Applejack from MLP... 10/17/18... Relationships Cavoline -This four eyed SeaWing is one of Lobivia's closest friends. He tends to find Cavoline's jovial personality a real moral booster for every one who meets him including himself. Lobivia is always very impressed and moved by the SeaWings passion about sword swallowing and fire tricks. Cavoline also helps out with circus business and other stuff such as taxes, money, planning, Etc. Lots more to be added onto. Anzu -The strange and floofy RainWing Anzu is a colorful character. Lobivia thinks of him as a good pal, from the moment they met in fact. Lobivia had been setting up a show when he had met the dragon intently painting a picture of the scorpions den, He hadn't even noticed Lobivia until Lob had said hello. After that they had talked and shared their aspirations and opinions. A little adventure afterwards and they had become good friends. Lobivia thinks Anzu is a creative and slightly hyperactive dragon with determination and a good knack for jokes and funny insults. The dragon can be a little mature and overly formal to those of high standing but him and Lobivia enjoy poking fun and laughing at the greedy ones when their backs are turned. Poison (Feather) -Poison is a particularly new friend that he has discovered. After wandering into a desolate bar in the scorpions den and almost getting himself killed, he was saved by the charming, venom covered dragoness. He (quickly) grew to enjoy her company and after words, left in hopes of seeing her again (totally not because he had developed a slight crush in that time). A few days later he and his circus went to possibility, only for Lob to meet her again. Exited to see her again he has decided to show her arund the circus when he gets the chance. Gallery Just some pictures of my boy. Screenshot 2018-10-18-17-28-16.png|By SincerelySerenity!! TY!!|link=User:SincerelySerenity Lobivia Full-Body.png|Just a ref for ref's sake Cosplay.png|Jeez... Am I bored... Starryy.png|Holy guacamole!! He looks great!! TY PastelMorning!!! Lob.png|Lobivia headshot by ForestFire28!! X) TY! Art Trade -1-2.png|Made By IceStar. TY!! He's just chill-in right now. Charmingapps 2018117231732620.png|It's a really cool Aesthetic by Featherflight!!! it looks so great! Lobiviafathom.jpeg|By Fathom. TY!! Headshot.jpg|Lobivia By Arrow!! I really like the linework on this one. X3 WIN 20181030 17 05 27 Pro.jpg|Full body by Cut-throat!! TYSM!! Sandturtle.png|This is Lobivia as a turt by SKyFiRE and He is a Beautiful boi. UWU Lobivia.jpg|Yeee!! It's a Fullbody By Feather!! TY!! Lobsterr.png|//Yeets in a coolio Fullbody pic by Dewdrop// TY!! Lobivia but better.png|Lob as a human, made on picrew Lobivia by a site.png|Another rendition... Also made on picrew Lobivia.png|By Verg! Thank ya! ^^ Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (InterGalacticFly)